Amourshipping: Lost Memories
by Amandip Thind
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are heading to the Kalos league, but an accident happens along the way. Ash losses his memory. Will Serena be able to help him regain it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello Guys. This is my new story for Pokemon Amourshipping. My first story, Clearing his name, I'm taking a break from. I love writing it, but the battle scenes are hell to write. Well here is my new story

Chapter 1: Memory Loss

Serena POV:

I sat there beside him as he slept. Ash. The boy who saved me when I was little and saved me yet again today. The boy I love. And he doesn't even remember me

Flashback: Normal POV

 _Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were traveling to the Pokemon League. In the last couple days, Ash won his 8th gym badge, master Ash-Greninja Form, and got his Goodra back on his team. Not only that, Ash seemed to have grown more mature ever since he got lost in the_ _Winding Woods_ _. He was being less recluse and spending more more time with his traveling companions which Serena liked. However, he still loved training his Pokemon . While walking, Ash suddenly stops_

" _Hey guys. Let's take a break. It's getting late" He said_

 _Clemont nods "Okay. I'll set up camp. Serena, can you go find us some firewood" Serena nods_

" _I'll go with her. It could be dangerous" Ash adds. Serena blushes and they both leave to find wood_

 _While gathering wood, Serena talks to Ash about his gym battle._

" _You seemed different this time. More focused than I have ever seen you be. You have changed Ash" Ash looks at his friend_

" _Is that a good thing or bad thing" Ash teases_

" _It's a good thing. You seem to be more mature" Ash looks up_

" _Well Serena. In the woods, I interacted with some wild Pokemon and they made me remember something. My past. Every league I was in, even friend I made. It made me more determined to win the Kalos League. I've been through 5 Pokemon leagues (not counting Orange) and lost all of them. Not it is time for me summon everything I have learned throughout my journey"Serena smiles_

" _You certainly have changed Ash and I like it" Ash looks at Serena and smiles_

" _Come on. This is enough wood. Lets go back to camp" Serena nods and walks alongside Ash back to camp. Suddenly, a hyper beam almost hits them. Ash pushes Serena and himself out of the way. A wild Ursaring appeared_

" _It's an Ursaring" Ash exclaimed_

" _It looks angry"Ursaring starts charging up another Hyper Beam and launches it_

" _SERENA OUT OF THE WAY" He pushes Serena away, but he gets hit very hard_

 _Ash crashes into a tree very hard and goes unconscious_

" _ASH NO" Serena goes to check on Ash. The Ursaring again charges up and attack, but is zapped but a thunderbolt from Clemont's Luxray. He and Bonnie run towards Ash and Serena_

" _Let's get out of here before it recovers" Clemont returns Luxray and the team flee with Ash, still unconscious._

 _Back at camp_

" _Thanks for saving us, but how did you know" Serena asks_

" _We heard a loud noise so we went to go check on you guys. Luckily we did" Clemont answers_

 _They had put Ash in his tent and they were treating him. Ash then starts to wake up_

" _Ash. Are you okay?"Serena asks_

" _Who are you guys?" He responds. Everyone is shocked_

" _You don't remember me" Serena is worried_

" _No, I don't remember any of you"_

" _He appears to have amnesia. Lets start slow. Your name is Ash. I'm Clemont, this is Bonnie. That's Serena. And that's your partner Pikachu. We are your friends" Ash looks confused_

" _I don't remember a thing" He responds_

" _Gets some rest. It might help" Ash then lays down and goes to sleep. The others leave_

" _I'm worried. What if he does not remember" Serena says almost crying_

" _Don't worry. He will. Just give it some time" Bonnie reassures_

" _I hope you are right"_

 _End of Flashback: Serena POV_

"Ash was asleep for a while. I'm can't thank him enough. He has saved me so many times. But I can't see him like this." I think

Ash starts to open his eyes. He sees me

"Sorry Ash. I just came to check on you" I say to him

"That's okay uh Serena. Right?" He asks. I smile

"Yes. My name is Serena" He sits up

"Serena. Tell me. How did me meet"

"It was when we were little kids. We went to a summer camp together. I went looking for a Pokemon, but I hurt my knee. You found me and wrapped your handkerchief around it and helped me back to camp"

"Really? We have known each other since we were kids"

"Yes. Well when camp was over, I went back home. I had not seen you for a while until a couple months ago. When we reunited, he kind of didn't remember me, but later you did"

"Oh. Sorry about that" Ash says nervously

"It's fine"

"What else. Like what is my dream"

"Your dream is to become the Pokemon Master"

"Pokemon Master. Wow. That seems like of big" I laugh

"It is but knowing you. You can accomplish it" I tell him

"That's the thing. I don't know me. I want to remember everything. I want to remember my friends" I put my hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry. You will. Come on. Clemont said once you're awake to come see him"

He smiles "Okay" gets up and we both leave the tent

"Ash. When you regain your memory. I have to tell you how I feel"

Author's note: Well how was it. Good? Bad? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: What's up guys. Time for the next part in my new story. Please review it and let me know how it is

Chapter 2: Recovery

Normal POV

Ash and Serena met Clemont and Bonnie outside. Clemont's idea was for Ash to try to remember his Kalos team.

"So this is Hawlucha. He is a powerful fighting type. You met him when he was the champion of a forest" Clemont explained

"Champion of the forest?" Ash is confused

"You will remember what that is later. This is Talonflame. You caught it as a Fletchling. One of the first Pokemon you caught when you arrived in Kalos"

"Uh hello Talonflame" Ash says to it. Talonflame looks at Ash and nods

"This is Noivern. Noivern first was a little Noibat who had just hatched from an egg. It evolved battling Zapdos (I assume Ash told them how it evolved)"

"A Zapdos? You mean one of the three legendary birds" Ash is amazed

"Yup. Anywys. This is Goodra. You met it as a Goomy when it fell from the sky"

"Fell for the sky?" Ash, again is confused

"Long Story. Don't worry about it. Anyways, this is Greninja. You met it as a Froakie. He's one of your most loyal and strongest Pokemon. "

"It looks powerful too" Ash exclaims. Greninja smiles

"And you have already met Pikachu. Your first Pokemon"

"Pikachu was my first Pokemon?"

"Yea and it's powerful" Bonnie says. Pikachu gets pumped

"So Ash. Do you remember anything?" Serena asks

Ash closes his eyes "Nothing" He sighs and walks back to his tent

"Well that didn't work" Bonnie says sadly

"I wasn't expect it to but still I thought it would help" Clemont says also sad

"I'll go talk to him" Serena says and walks into Ash's tent

She sees Ash sitting there, looking very sad

"Ash. Are you okay?" She asks very concerningly

"No. I'm not. I want to remember everything, but I can't" He looks at Serena "Serena. Tell me. What caused me to lose my memory?"

Serena sighs "You saved me. That's how"

"What

"Yes. You saved me from a wild Ursaring. I'm the reason why you lost your memory. I'm sorry" Serena then runs out of the tent, crying. Ash sits there shocked. Serena runs toward a lake, with Clemont and Bonnie following.

"Serena, what happened?" Bonnie asks

"This is my fault. I'm the reason why this happened. Ash protected me. That's why he lost his memory" Serena says tearfully

"It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault that Ursaring attacked you. Don't blame yourself. Ash will remember everything. Just give him sometime" Clemont reassures

"I hope so. I need to tell him something I've been hiding for so long"

"Serena. We know you love him" Bonnie states

Serena looks at her friends "How long have you two known?"

"For quite some time. Sereena. Don't worry. We will make sure Ash regains his memory. Once he does, you can tell him" Clemont says

Serena nods and wipes her tears

Meanwhile, with Ash

"I'm so confused. Serena. Why do I feel some sort of connection towards her? She said we have known each other since we were kids, but I feel that she is more special than that. Why?" Ash thinks. He gets up and walks out of the tent "I need answers" and he walks up to his Pokemon who were training on their own

"Hey Pikachu. Can you come here for a sec" And Ash's most loyal Pokemon runs towards him

"Pikachu. Clemont told me you were my first Pokemon so I know I can trust you. So I need your help" Pikachu nods "What is the relationship between me and Serena?"

Pikachu looks confused "You don't know what I mean. Right?" Pikachu nods again

"What I mean is why do I feel like I have a connection between her. I feel like we are more than childhood friends" Pikachu laughs

"Why are you laughing?" Pikachu then gets up and draws something in the sand. It is a heart.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm in love with Serena?" Pikachu nods. Ash sighs

"Do I love her?" Ash asks himself and gets up "Thanks Pikachu. I'm going to back to my tent and think a bit" and he walks back to his tent.

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont come back to camp

"I'll make lunch" Clemont says

"I'm going to go check on Ash" Serena says. Bonnie and Clemont nod and Serena goes into Ash's tent and finds him laying there

"Hey Ash" Ash gets up and sees Serena

"Hey Serena. What's up" Serena looks down

"Actually I'm sorry for running off earlier" Ash smiles

"It's fine. I know you blame yourself for my condition, but I say even though I don't remember what happened, it's not your fault" Serena looks up

"If you don't know what happened, why do you say that?"

"I say this because I feel like I can trust you. Even though I remember nothing about my past, I know you had a special role in it" Serena blushes

"Ash. I don't know what to say" Ash sits up and looks at Serena

"I do. I " before Ash can speaks, they hear an explosion

"What was that?" Serena asks

"Let's go check"and they both leave the tent and see Clemont and Bonnie with fuzzy hair

"Again big brother. Why do your inventions always blow up?"

"Sorry. I guess I mixed up the wires a bit" Bonnie sighs

"What just happened?" Ash asked

Serena sighs as well " Clemont's machine blew up again. Happens all the time"

"Oh ok" Ash says and then thinks " Dang it. I was just about to tell her too"

"I thought you guys were making lunch" Serena asks

"We were, but big brother tried making the process go faster with one of his machines"

Ash laughs "Well. I'm guessing this won't stop Clemont from making new inventions"

"Of course not" Clemont says and goes back to making lunch with Bonnie

"So Ash, what were you about to say" Serena asks

"It was nothing. I'll tell you later. Come on let's go help" Serena nods and they both go to help with lunch


End file.
